robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Forgotten Roblox Place
Hey guys this is my first creepypasta. just a disclaimer and if you find any typos just ignore it because my keyboard is crap and my keyboard that i ordered online got boonkganged by some random guy so i have to wait for another week. lets just start this shall we? One night at 12 am at a monday afternoon the day before school started i decided to spend my last day of summer playing forntite and roblox with my friends. When me and my friends got on roblox we played a few games and we got bored and had nothing to do. i was thinking for 2 minutes of what should be play and got alot of disagreements until i thought if this idea. I said we should search for the weirdest places on roblox and we all join to that weird/creepy place.Everybody agreed and for a solid 5 minutes one of our friends finally found a weird place so we all joined him. The game was called N1GHTM3RES 0F D00M. Every one laughed at the name as soon at it popped up but we still decided to play anyway. When we loaded up the sky was blood red and the patfrom had nothing but blood on the ground.Then one of my friends found something off in the distance so we followed him. It was a roblox character model hanging himself and as soon my friend went up to it we heard nothing from him but silence and he left discord. All of my friends just said maybe it was time for him to go to bed since school starts tomorrow and it was 12:30 so we ignored it. But as soon he left the discord we got teleported to a game called F3T4. We all loaded up and what we saw was horrifying yet questioning at the same time. In the sky it was the picture of my friend But just red color and everyone freaked out. I was confused and the only thing i could think of is "Is my friend pranking all of us?" Then i went to his profile and first of all, his roblox character changed to a black character but blood all over him with a terrifying smile and so did my rest of my friends.We ended up quitting the game and played some jailbreak until we all fell asleep at 2 am. The next day me and my friends met up at school at lunch but except one. Everyone started thinking "dang, he would do anything to makes us scared' and i continued the rest of the day.When i got home my mom was reading an article of a kid that went missing today at exactly 12:00 pm. The creepy part is that its the same time we all played roblox last night. After a few weeks my friend was found dead in the woods by cops that were on the search for him and i broke into tears for 30 minutes and so did my friends. A few hours late i got a email from roblox apologizing about what happen and that they were sorry for our loss and they took the place down. I went to his funeral but my friends didn't. since they were busy with stuff.Still to this day i don't play roblox anymore and play fortnite all day.